Kim possible X: The Ron Ultamatium episode 9
by 2000 hunter
Summary: After Kim's death, Ron went to a mysterious village to find the man who can get Kim back.But will it be easy for Ron to be in the mysterious old village? What is the village dark secret? Well this is Ron last chance to get kim back. will he win?
1. In the cold dark train

The Ron Ultimatum.

It was a dark, cold and bloody place with a huge open door, a teen with yellow hair was standing in the middle wondering around what is this place, how did he come here. Suddenly he heard a girl screaming for help then a gun shot he ran through the huge door and then heard another gun shot he ran faster until he reached to a room that looked like a ceremony or sacrifice room, in the middle there was a girl with red hair in the middle of the room with fire surrounding her and there was a black person who was beside the red hair girl. The yellow hair teen shouted for the girl to wake up but with no use she was just lying at the ground without moving, the black person raised a knife and stabbed the girl once twice…the teen boy shouted and begged him to stop, then the black person turned and he was wearing a mask.

Teen Boy: Who are you?

The black person without answering removed his mask and revealed his face, it was…..

Teen Boy: ENVY!!!!!!

Ron woke up and smashed Rax face and dropped him in to the ground he was going to strike again but Rax caught his hand.

Rax: It's just a dream!!!!

Ron came to reality he saw Rax then looked around he was in a train it was dark outside and it was cold he looked at Rax again.

Ron: What's the time now?

Rax: 4 o'clock am we still have 3 hours till we reach the village so take some rest.

Ron: Ok sorry about that.

Rax: No problem.

Rax went back to his bed and continued his sleep while Ron was looking at the window remembering his childhood friend and girl friend Kim.

(Flash back)

Ron: Hey Kim, how are you?

Kim: Fine, thanks for watching my back in the lair.

Ron: No problem I promised you ill protect you.

(End Flash Back)

Ron: I'll save you Kim, I promise.

Then he went to sleep, while in the other room, there was a man wearing black cape and black mask, talking to the phone.

Black Man: His here, shall I move on?

Mysterious voice: _**Yes**_.


	2. The Black Cape Man

The train reached Kawakawa village it was a quiet village, a small village, a village that may get Ron girlfriend back.

Rax: Yup were here.

Ron: It's about time.

They took their bags and stuff and went to get a taxi.

Taxi driver: Where to sir?

Rax: Um… just take us to a nice hotel.

Taxi driver: Yes sir.

Ron: Um excuse me?

Taxi driver: Yes sir?

Ron: I heard that this village got someone who returns dead people to life.

The taxi driver coughed then stared at Ron through the mirror.

Taxi driver: Where did you get the information from?

Ron: Some guy told me that.

Taxi driver: Tell me who?

Ron: I don't know I found him at my friend funeral, he told me that if you want to see my friend again I should go to this village.

Taxi driver: Well that's a lie; there isn't a guy in our village that makes the dead live.

Rax: Well thanks for your information.

Taxi driver: Glad to help.

They reached the hotel; it was big, looked nice and comfortable.

Rax: Thanks for the lift.

Taxi driver: No problem.

Rax: How much?

Taxi driver: No thanks, it's free.

Rax: Thanks.

Taxi driver: My card, call me anytime.

Rax: We sure will.

At that moment another taxi car came, a man with black cape step outside the car, he stared at Ron then went inside the hotel. Ron stared at him then he remembered from his dream that there was a guy who wore black and attacked his girl friend.

Ron: Rax?

Rax: Yea?

Ron: Any idea who that is?

Rax: Nope, come on you won't let me carry all the bags.

They got a room and put their bags in it, and then the door knocked.

Rax: Be right there.

He opened the door and saw a man with black cape.

Rax: Can I help you?

Ron: Who is it?

Black cape man: Well gentlemen Ill be living next door and I wanted to meet my next door mates.

Rax: Oh well welcome I'm Hunter but you can call me Rax, and this is….

Ron: Who are you?

Black cape man: I'm David.

Ron: I'm Ron.

David: Nice to meet you.

Ron: Same here.

David: Well gentlemen if you needed anything Ill be next door.

Rax: Ok then see you later.

David: See you later.

Ron: Wait, have you heard anything from this village about someone who let the dead live?

David: Yes, in fact I came here to meet him.

Ron: Do you know where he is?

David: Yes, if you want to meet him meet me in the lobby in one hour.

Ron: Ok.

………………………………………………………………………

My notes: Now who could be David real identify? And who might be the taxi driver?

In the next chapter the REAL ACTION will be revealed, while Ron becomes The Ultimate Ron and tries to return his childhood friend Kim.


	3. Is Kim alive?

Everything was ready its time to go meet the guy who can bring Ron's girlfriend back to life, they went down and so they went down after one hour to meet David, the guy whose going to lead them.

David: Are you ready?

Ron: I'm one step ahead of you.

David: Well that's nice ok then let's get going.

They got a taxi and went through the village, they saw poor people here and there and the rich people are just pissing them.

Ron: What kind of village is this?

Rax: A village that I hate to be in it.

David: Well gentleman as you know this village is really poor you can rarely find rich people in it.

Driver: Were here.

David: Oh thank you here's the money.

Driver: Thank you.

When they got out they found themselves in a poor attic, everyone was just staring at Ron and Rax, when poor girl stood up and went to Ron.

Poor girl: Mister, Can I have some money please?

Ron: Sure.

He gave her 5 yen, suddenly all the poor women stood up and ran to Ron asking for money.

Rax: If I were you I'll run away.

Ron: You bet we should run!!!!

Rax and Ron ran away and hid behind a trash bag, and then David appears.

David: Am I interrupting something?

Ron: No, thanks for helping us.

David: Anyway let's go the guy is right behind that corner.

They went behind the corner and saw a small fire, junk food and an old man sleeping in a rotten bed.

Ron: You gotta be kidding me this old man is going to get Kim back, I doubt that.

David: YO Old man!!

The Old man shrieked and got up quickly looking left and right then he saw Ron and the others.

Old man: Who are you?

David: I'm David and those are Ron and Rax.

Old man: Well what do you want?

David: Well we…

Ron (interrupts): I came here because David told me you can bring the dead back to life, can you do that?

Old man: Well of course.

Ron: Well I'd like you to bring my girl friend back to life.

Old man: Ok what's her name?

Ron: Kimberly Anne Possible.

Old man: Ok stand back.

The Old man raises his hand up and shouts.

Old man: Oh Kimberly Anne Possible spirit, tell me do you want to get back to life?

Ron: What the…

Old man: The answer is NO!!!!!

Rax: What!?

Old man: Sorry cant do that.

Ron: Is this some kind of joke?

Old man: No I won't get your girl friend back.

Ron: Why?

Old man: Because she refuses.

Ron: Listen old man I'm going to break your hands, TELL ME THE DAM TRUTH!!!!

Old man: Wait I hear something else…the spirit says…I HATE MY BOY FRIEND!!!!

Ron pushes the old man and drops him to the ground.

Ron: You old geezer!!!

Old man: Wait there is another response….the spirit says I hate people who attack old geezers!!!

Ron: That's it I'm going to whoop your ass!!!

Rax catches Ron before he strikes the old man, Ron struggles.

Rax: Calm down dude!!

Ron: Let me kick open his butt so his spirit come out from his dam body!!!!

Old man: The final response is bad…it says…Ron…. (Ron stops to struggle)…you got…some strange power inside of you…it's the power of…its large…it is…the power of…OLD GEEZERS LOVE!!!!!!!

Ron pushes Rax aside and jumps to the old man and drops him to the ground.

Ron: I'm going to take your smelly hair and shut them in your mouth.

Old man: Ok!!!! Kim is alive she isn't dead!!!!

Ron: WHAT!!!!?

Old man: The Kim that was killed wasn't the real Kim.

Ron: Then where the hell is she?

Old man: In a strange place.

Ron: WHERE!!!?

Old man: My ass!!!!

Ron punches the old man again and again.

Ron: TELL ME OR I'm GOING TO END YOUR LIFE YOU OLD GEEZER!!!

Rax: Ron stop it!!!

Old man: Ok!!! She's in the next apartment 5th floor room number 875.

Ron: Thank you.

Ron leaves the old man and rushes to the apartment but before he leaves, the old man shouts.

Old man: Show some love to the Old people you brat!!!

Rax: Thank you Old man.

Rax rushes behind Ron.

David: I gotta go catch up with them see ya.

Old man: (sigh) Teenagers.

They reached the 5th floor they found room number 875.

Rax: Are you ready?

Ron: Let's see who's behind all this.

Ron knocks at the door, a large black man appears.

Black man: Can I help you?

Rax: Yea, me and my partner here are looking for a girl with orange hair have you seen her?

Black man: No.

Rax: Can we look around in your room?

Black man: Sorry only black gang members are allowed.

Ron: That old geezer led us to a gang.

Rax: Not only gang huge black men too.

Ron: Anyway can we join your gang?

Black man: Only black people.

Rax: But I'm brown it's like black but little brighter.

Black man: Ok you can join but your white friend doesn't.

Rax: Oh no sir my friend is actually black but he changed his color he is actually Michael Jackson.

Black man: REALLY?

Rax: Oh sure he is?

Black man: You're the guy who sang "beat it" and "thriller"?

Ron: Sure.

Black man: O my god, I've been dying too meet you please come in.

Rax: Thank you.

Black man: Hey dudes looks whose here its Michael Jackson.

There were 3 more black people they were playing cards and drinking sodas.

Black man 2: O my god its MJ for real.

Black man 3: You rock the hood MJ.

Ron: Thank you.

Suddenly each black man picks up a baseball bat.

Rax: Um guys what's with the baseball bat?

Black man: Actually we are MJ haters we hate him cause he change his color and his dam nose, he doesn't have respect for black color and now were going to kick his white ass.

Ron: YO dudes I'm not MJ!!!

Black man: Then you saw our secret hideout now we must kill you!!!

Rax: Hey it was that old geezer who told us to come here.

Black man: We don't care.

The first black man attacks Ron counters it and kicks him in his leg then punches him through his face then took the baseball bat from him and swing it to the black man side head.

Ron: Who's next?

Black man 2: You bastard!!!

Black man 2 attacks Ron but Ron counters it and kicked him in the side head then punches him through the stomach then gave him a low blow and swings the bat through his head.

Ron: Who's next?

Black man 3: Die you son of a…

Ron attacks him with a side kick through the face then his head then his legs then he kicked him through the mirror, the black man fell in the ground unconscious.

Black man 4: You sure got balls to fight me did I tell you there was a guy who wanted to fight me and he regret it and that guy was the toughest guy in the hood, I cut off his balls and shut them in his mouth then no one dared to fight me.

Ron: Rax where do you want me to kick this guy?

Rax: In the ass!!

The black man 4 catches Ron from his shirt: Feel like your going to beg me right?

Ron: You bastard you're the one who's going to be begging.

Black man 4: What?

Ron drops the baseball bats then charge his fist he punched the black man as hard as he could the black man flew in the air and smashed the window he fell from the apartment and slammed a car, the other black men watched in shock.

Black man: He took him out in one punch.

Ron: Shut up bastard it takes you 10 years to fight me.

Then a man appeared from the door.

Man: I'm afraid you're the one who's going to wait 10 years to fight me?

Ron: Who the hell are you?

Rax: Impossible, I found you!!!!

Rax rushes to the man but the man kicked him through the face and slammed him through the closet.

Ron: Rax!!!

Old man: Your next you little brat, get ready to get the beating of your life!!!


	4. Lets play a game

It was quite both dudes stared at each other eye to eye they were like to dogs looking for a fight…..

Rax: Ron… be careful.

Ron: Who are you?

Mysterious man: Who am I…I'm the guy who's going to give you the beating of your life!!

The mysterious man gave Ron a quick punch knocking him on the ground.

Ron: That wasn't the answer I was looking for!!

Ron strike back and gave the man a punch then another punch and another until the man caught his hand.

Mysterious man: I gave you enough chances dude, I won't go easy now.

Ron was shocked: Chances?

The man kicked Ron through his stomach then punched him in the face blood splashed from Ron's mouth then the man gave him a kick to his face till it smashed it.

Rax: RON RUN!!!!

Mysterious man: I told you, you'll get the beating of your life.

Then the man smashed Ron face to the wall blood splashed to the wall and blood came down from Ron face.

Rax: THAT'S IT!!!

Rax got up and ran to the man raising a fist he punched him and punched him again and again and again then the man caught his hand.

Mysterious man: You got your chance too.

Rax: Nope there is still one thing to do.

Rax gave the man a low blow then he carried the chair and smashed it on the man back and smashed again and again, the man dropped to the ground.

Rax: Don't mess with us.

Mysterious man: Really?

Rax: What the….

The man stood up and kicked Rax through his stomach and punched him then he took the chair from Rax and smashed it to Rax head blood splashed!!

Rax: SHIT!!!

The man was going to hit Rax again but out from nowhere Ron jumped and took the chair from the man hand and smashed the chair to the man face…but the man didn't fell…Ron looked shocked as if he seen a ghost.

Rax: RON!!!!

Rax threw a sledgehammer to Ron, Ron took it and was going to attack the man but the man took the hammer from Ron and hit it through Ron stomach, Ron roars from pain, Rax shouts and tell the man to stop but the man continued to hit him and kick him until Ron was unconscious.

Rax: You sick bastard.

Mysterious man: Thank you.

Then he smashed Rax face with his big boots, Rax saw nothing felt nothing but darkness.

(Moments later)

Ron: Where are we?

He stands up but he fell his leg was bleeding and it was chained to steel…he looks around and find himself alone in a dark place no…pitch black place.

Ron: RAX!!!!

Ron hears a voice calling him back.

Rax: RON!!!!

Ron: Where are you dude?

Rax: Right in front ya.

Ron: Buts its dark how could I see you?

Rax: Aha I found a switch.

Rax switched the lights on and it appeared they are in a small room and blood is all covered on the walls.

Ron: Shit where are we!!!!?

Rax: I have no damn idea!!!

Ron: How did we get here?

Rax: Well I think that guy brought us here.

Ron: That bastard who was he anyway?

Rax: The real yakuza leader.

Ron: That sick bastard didn't you kill the leader when we were in Japan?

Rax: Well no and he wasn't the leader.

Ron: Damn it!

Ron punches the wall beside him then it broke a tape fell and a radio was inside the wall.

Ron: What the hell?

Ron takes the radio then the tape, the tape was written on it (Ron)

Rax: What's that?

Ron: Don't know lets see.

Ron puts the tape on the radio and plays it.

Radio: Hello Ron… I hope you enjoyed your naptime and saved some energy because your going to need it…and I guess your looking for your girl friend…if you want to get your girlfriend back you have to play a game…the rules are simple all you need to do is to kill cellmate before he kills you…if you wish to end this and get your girlfriend back you have to win…make your choice…live or die…

Rax: What the hell was that!!!!

Ron: I don't know but I know he got Kim with him.

Rax: So what are you going to do?

Ron: Smash that wall beside you.

Rax: Why?

Ron: Just do it.

Rax smashed the wall beside him and a tape fell it was written in it (cellmate), Rax was shocked.

Ron: Throw it on me.

Rax: Catch.

Rax throws the tape to Ron and Ron plays it.

Radio: Hello Cellmate… I'm wondering why are you called the cellmate…cause you're the target of this game…and the reason why are you the target…you have slept with Ron girlfriend before and you know it…you have stole your friend girl friend just to sleep with her and have fun…but today your fun is over because your friend is going to finish you…

Ron looks at Rax in a shock way.

Rax: Don't believe that shit I swear to you I didn't slept with Kim.

Ron thinks for a moment then: Alright I believe you I know this bastard wants me to kill you but he will fail.

Rax: We are going to save Kim dude.

Ron: You bet we would…Its time to play a game.

Rax: Game on Ron.

I hope the end caught up your attention now things are going to heat and ill try to make more suspense for you guys to have with my story. Thanks everyone who reads my stories get ready for episode 10 (The Game) don't miss it the best episode is coming on the way. Peace and review please.


End file.
